The Other McGarrett Child
by MsExpendable402
Summary: -Revised Version- "My name's Joe White." "Kodi St. John." I shook his hand. The way he smiled, it was like he knew something I didn't. As he took a swig, "I'm a friend of your brother's." Remembering all those FBI guys drilling into my head, "You must have me mistaken for someone else. I don't have a brother." He leaned in close, "Stevie needs you, Lacey."
1. Part One: All Those Fairytales are Bull

**A/N: I only own Lacey McGarrett/Kodi St. John. **

I sat in the back of the cop car shaking. My brain couldn't comprehend what I had just seen. One second my Mom was sitting in the car as I was returning the shopping cart from the store parking lot. The next second I was being restrained by two workers as the car burned…with my Mom inside.

"LACEY!" My brother's voice echoed. I looked out the window.

"….Stevie?" My little eight year old voice squeaked. He ran up to the car as the policeman opened the door. I threw my arms around my big brother and wasn't planning on letting go.

"Lacey? Are you okay?" His eyes were slightly red as I shook my head. How do I tell him what I saw? I had my back turned when I heard the big boom. When I turned to the scary scene, all I could see were flames. Stevie wiped the tears from my chubby cheeks. "It's going to be okay." He carried me to my room. I could hear Mary in the next room crying her eyes out.

"Where's Daddy?"

"…..At work."

"Does he know?"

Stevie nodded, "He'll be home soon." He tucked me in and handed me the E.T. stuffed animal he gave me for my birthday. "Get some sleep babe." He kissed my forehead and left my room. I squeezed E.T. tight. On my bedside table, the pretty angel sat there staring at me. Mommy had bought it for me and every night said the angels were watching over us.

"Where were you?" I grabbed the angel and launched it across the room. It smacked against the wall and glass rained down on the floor.

Stevie ran into my room panting, "What was that?"

"The pretty angel broke." I pointed to the broken glass. He looked at me like he was going to yell, "I was mad at her. Mommy said the angels watched over us." Tears stung my eyes. "Where were they, Stevie? Why didn't they protect Mommy?"

Stevie walked over to my bed. "Scoot over kid." I moved as Stevie lay down on my bed and patted for me to curl up next to him. He wrapped his big football arms around me, and I finally slept.

After Mommy's funeral, Daddy started to act weird, like he hadn't been sleeping well. Stevie could see it too. He tried to talk some sense into our Daddy. But Daddy wasn't going to listen.

On Daddy's birthday, Mary and I decided to surprise him at work. As she decorated his office, I stood watch with his partner. "So how long is he going to be gone?" I asked Chin Ho Kelly.

"He went out to get some food. I tried to suggest some place far away to give you time to decorate." We both chuckled. I looked over at the door waiting for Daddy to come walking in and we all would be busted. Instead, I saw a man walk into the building. He was wearing a police uniform. I recognized him immediately. "Lacey? Are you okay?"

I froze up. Turning to Daddy's office, I opened the door and ran to hide underneath his desk. "Lacey? What the heck is the matter with you?" Mary turned to Chin Ho. "What did you do?" Chin just shrugged.

"Mary? What are you doing here?" Daddy asked as he entered his office.

Mary scoffed, "Surprise! Lacey and I were going to try and cheer you up." She threw her hands up in the air pointing to the assorted balloons and streamers.

"What do you mean…?" Daddy saw me hiding underneath his desk. "Lacey, what are you doing there?"

"How can you work with him?" Tears streamed my rosy cheeks.

"Work with whom?" Daddy motioned for Mary to leave his office. I heard the door close with a slight bang. He picked me up and rocked me. "What do you mean?"

I pointed towards the door, "The day Mommy got hurt, a man followed us around the store." I huffed, "The man works with you."

Daddy's eyes got big. He went to the window, "Can you point him out?" I looked around the station. He walked right in front of the window. I turned and hid my face into Daddy's shoulder.

"That was him." I whispered.

Daddy rocked me a little, "Can I tell you a secret?" He looked into my eyes as I nodded. "Our friend Mamo, told me something similar. He pointed out the same man."

"Why don't you get him?!"

He rubbed his eyes, "I wish it was that easy. That man comes from a family of really bad people." Daddy took my hands into his. "Promise me. Don't say anything to anyone. That includes your brother and sister. Okay?"

I nodded, "Okay Daddy."

He kissed my cheek. "Don't worry, Lacey. Daddy's going to make a plan. To get the bad guys and protect us."

As soon as I left his office, I heard something crash against a wall. "Everything okay in there?" Mary asked.

"Yeah." I muttered as I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door. "We go home, now?"

A week later, Daddy gave us all the bad news one by one. Stevie and Mary were going to the Mainland. Mary would live with relatives in L.A. Stevie would be sent to a military school.

"What about me, Daddy?"

He was fighting back tears. "You, my special child, are going into hiding. A friend of mine is a specialist at hiding people to protect them."

"Hide?" I suddenly became scared and confused.

He rubbed my arms, "He has to take you far away."

"FAR AWAY?!"

Daddy's hands shook. "I don't want anything to happen to you. You are the only witness to your Mom's…" He choked up. "I need you safe until you can tell a judge what happened _that _day."

I couldn't believe what I did next. My right palm connected with his cheek. In a panic, I ran to my room.


	2. Seventeen Years Later

I got out of my car and stretched my back. Work had been exhausting. A fire had engulfed a house with a kid still inside. I found the kid unconscious in the basement. There wasn't any blanket to cover him, so I took my jacket off and wrapped him up. On the way out, a piece of ceiling fell and the flames licked my arm. I entered the bar. My boyfriend wasn't here yet. As I sat at the table nursing my first beer, a big bald guy took the seat by me. "Looks like that hurts."

I wiggled my fingers. "I've had worse. Besides, a kid gets to live. That's all that really matters."

He chuckled and raised his bottle, "I'll drink to that." We clinked bottles and took a swig. "I feel rude," He held his hand out. "My name's Joe White."

"Kodi St. John." I shook his hand. The way he smiled, it was like he knew something I didn't.

As he took a swig, "I'm a friend of your brother's."

Remembering all those FBI guys drilling into my head, "You must have me mistaken for someone else. I don't have a brother."

He leaned in close, "Stevie needs you, Lacey."

I must have looked scared out of my mind. The bartender looked over, "Everything okay, Kodi?"

"It's fine, Jack." I told him as I didn't take my eyes off Joe. "What do you want, Joe? If that _is _your name."

Joe rubbed his brow, "Did you hear about the Governor of Hawaii?"

"Shot and killed, what does….." I grabbed my beer and took a swig, "Steve _killed_ the Governor?"

"His partner, Danny, has been keeping me informed. But the Acting Governor is moving up his court date. Steve needs all the help he can get."

"How do you expect a firefighter to help Steve?" I slammed Joe with all sorts of questions.

He held his hands up. "I don't expect a firefighter to help Steve. I expect the only Ohana Steve has left can help."

_WHAT?_ "Only Ohana left? What happened to Mary? What happened to…?"

Joe interrupted, "Mary can't help. She's not as tough as you. John…." I heard the crack in his voice. "John was murdered a year ago." Flashes of the last time I saw my Dad played in my head. I didn't say goodbye. I didn't say I love him. I _slapped _him. "I was briefed into your background; National Guard straight out of high school. All your impressive accomplishments including graduating sniper school; what on Earth would make you become a firefighter?"

"I'm still chasing a certain demon." I whispered. He had that look again like he knew something I didn't. "How can I trust you?" Joe smirked as he pulled out a photo. I gasped at the picture of my father holding me on the day I was born. The man standing just behind my father; was the same man sitting on my right. "You knew my father."

"I did. He trusted me with watching over Steve during his military training."

I finished off my beer. "When do we leave for Hawaii?"

Joe reached into his pocket and handed me an airplane ticket. "Better get your bags, Kodi. You've got a red eye flight out." I hadn't heard from Jason so I paid for my beer and left.

My flight landed, and I would be lying to say I wasn't scared. Seventeen years since I had been here last. I stepped into the airport and saw a man with a whiteboard with my name. "I'm Kodi St. John."

He looked in awe for almost a second. "Joe White called me to pick you up. He's going to meet us at HQ." I couldn't help but wonder had I met this guy before. He helped carried my bag to his car. As we drove off, I finally noticed the badge.

"What's your name, Lieutenant Detective?"

"You don't remember me?" He smiled, "It's me, Chin Ho Kelly."

I started to laugh, "I'm not going to have a 'This is Your Life' moment, am I?"

He laughed, "Well technically Lacey McGarrett is dead."

"True." He pulled into a parking lot. We walked into Iolani Palace. Chin slit a sealed evidence tape on a door and waltzed right in.

"Shouldn't you be arresting yourself for that?"

He smirked, "That's why. I bring a spare." He held it up. "Besides, this was the meeting place for when Joe and Danny get done talking to Steve. This was the office of the Task Force your brother led." I joined Chin by a computer table rubbing my arm. "I meant to ask. What did you do?"

I doubled checked the bandage, "Work. I saved a kid from a burning building last night."

"…And? Did he make it?"

"He was being kept overnight for observation. But the doctor thinks he just inhaled too much smoke."

"Good. What was the diagnosis on your arm?"

"First degree burns. Doctor said that a few days off with some TLC will take care of it."

Chin chuckled, "I don't think this is the TLC he had in mind." We heard voices behind us. I turned to see Joe White entering.

"Good, you made it." Joe said smiling at me. "Danny, meet Steve's sister…."

Danny interrupted, "I've met Steve's sister, Mary. This isn't her." Chin looked over at Joe and suppressed a chuckle. "What am I missing here?"

"Kodi St. John." I introduced myself. "I'm the other McGarrett child." Danny looked really confused, "Tell you what; we get Steve out of this. I will tell you the story over beers."

Danny pondered for a second, "As long as Steve buys." He held his hand out for me to shake.

I shook his hand, "Nice to meet you Danny."

"You finally took that stupid tie off." Chin pointed out.

"No point to wear one since I'm out of a job." Danny growled back. "Unlike you I didn't run to HPD, and arrest a friend in one day. You traitor…." Chin flipped around and got into Danny's face. He began to yell but Joe grabbed Chin. I shoved Danny back.

"This is not doing my brother any help!" I yelled at both of them. Chin and Danny took a breath, "Now guys, can anyone fill me in on what Steve says what happened." Chin told me his side of the story. That he was the one who found Steve in the Governor's mansion; murder weapon in hand and standing by her dead body.

"Chin, he had taser marks on his neck!" Danny interrupted.

"Yeah and I had an entire HPD SWAT on my tail. I couldn't let him go."

Someone's phone suddenly rang. I rubbed my brow and muttered; "Saved by the bell…."Danny grabbed his phone and walked away. Within seconds, he returned looking exasperated.

"You are not going to believe this. Steve was attacked, while in transit to the hospital." He took a breath, "He escaped custody." Chin shook his head.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm going to strangle him."

Danny laughed, "Get in line, babe."

Joe's phone rang, "You guys find him." He left us to lock up the office.

Chin looked at Danny and me, "So, how does he know Steve?"

"He trained Steve." Danny pointed to Joe's direction.

"He's to blame!?"

I looked around like I was missing a joke, "Blame for what?"

Chin and Danny's first stop was at the prison where Steve was being held. I waited by the car as they went to interrogate the man that attacked Steve. My cellphone rang and it was someone I wasn't in the mood to talk to. "Hello?"

"So you leave Florida without telling me?"

I sighed, "Yeah well, Jason. You didn't bother to call and tell me that you weren't going to meet up with me. So I guess we're even."

He snorted, "Couldn't you at least tell me where you were going?"

"I don't see why I have to report to you." I shot back. After starting to pace back and forth, I saw Danny and Chin coming out of the prison. I heard Jason take a breath as if he was going to yell, "Look I don't know when I'll be back. We'll talk about this later." I hung up before Jason could say anything.

"Everything okay?"

"Awesome." I kicked some gravel. "So what's this guy's beef with my brother?"

Danny and Chin shot each other worried looks. "The man that attacked your brother; his name is Victor Hesse." Chin explained.

"Long story short, Victor shot and killed your father. All because Steve shot and killed Anton Hesse. Victor's brother." Danny held his cellphone up. "Speaking of the devil, we have a lead of where he is." We jumped into the Camaro and sped off to the medical examiner's house. Danny and Chin approached the house first. When the door opened, Danny was first to speak. "What the _hell_ is the matter with you? Huh?"

"No reason to yell, Danny." Steve stood in the middle of the living room. A lump formed in my throat, as they continued to bicker like an old married couple.

"I'm not yelling!"

"You kind of are." The short doctor interrupted.

Danny turned with his eyes flaring, "Be quiet Kermit!" He said pointing to the ugly green shirt.

Steve finally turned to me, "Danny? Why'd you bring your girlfriend here?"

I looked to Danny and he looked to me, "We're not…."

"Then who the hell are you?" He had his hand on the butt of his gun.

I raised my hands up defensively. "It's been seventeen years since you last saw me." I approached him slowly. Steve's eyes looked like he was trying to remember. "Joe White found me yesterday; he told me that my big brother needed help."

His eyes got big as he let go of his gun. He choked as he whispered, "Lacey?"

Suddenly Danny's cellphone rang. "Hate to break up this moment. But it's for you, Buddy."

Steve snatched the phone and walked into the other room. I took a breath. "I'm sorry. I didn't know Steve had another sister." The medical examiner approached me. "I'm Dr. Max Bergman."

I shook his hand, "Kodi."

Danny turned to me, "Now you're going to have to explain. Didn't Steve call you…?"

"My name is Kodi." Danny frowned at me. "I've been going by that name for seventeen years now." I just rolled my eyes as I turned to find Steve, "Don't give me that look. I did say I would explain later."

"That was Joe. He needs me to meet him." Steve tossed Danny the phone.

"Uh? Did it slip his mind that your face is plastered all over the island?" Danny stood in Steve's way.

Steve rolled his eyes. "He has a lead on what can help clear me."

"Then _do_ pray tell how Yoda manages to get you there without cops seeing you? Hmm?" Danny took a breath, "Is he going to teleport you and forgot to tell us?"

"Yoda didn't teleport." Max and I corrected. Danny turned and narrowed his eyes at both of us.

I chuckled at Danny, "There is a way to get him to Joe without raising suspicion."

Steve looked at me, "What?"

"Bait and switch," I shrugged. "Which car are you normally seen driving?" Danny raised his car keys. "Someone takes the Camaro in the opposite direction of where Steve needs to go. While Steve is hiding in the backseat of a different car, we get him to Joe."

Chin laughed, "It's the best plan we have."

Danny let out a nervous chuckle. "You're kidding right?" He pointed to Steve, "…..Him driving my car scares me. Why would…no should…"

Chin grabbed Danny's car keys. "Don't worry. I won't scratch it. Just going to give you time to get to Joe."

"So what car will we be driving?" Danny rubbed his brow. Doctor Bergman handed his keys over as a reply.

I was tasked with driving the medical examiner's car. Steve was squished into the backseat. Danny sat in the passenger side talking to his daughter on the phone. Steve kept looking at me, like he was still trying to figure me out. "Danno loves you." He clicked a button and ran his hands through his hair. Danny looked my way and rolled his eyes. "Don't ask."

"I didn't say anything."

He bickered, "She's definitely your sister."

"Danny. What's been going on?" Steve moved a little bit to get in a comfortable position.

He huffed, "You know I told you Rachel's pregnant." Steve eyed his partner closely. "Well, apparently the timing's a little bit more than she thought."

"I'm sorry Danny." Steve said sincerely.

"Yeah," Danny slapped his leg. "They're moving back to Step-Stan's house. To try and work things out for the baby's sake." He mouthed off. "But never mind about that; why haven't you told us about her?" Danny pointed my way.

I stopped the car at a stoplight, and looked at Steve in the rearview. "Did you ever ask Dad what happened to me?"

Steve looked a bit infuriated. "Ever since the day I had come home from school and you were gone." Danny glared at Steve, who almost sat up. "All he would say that Lacey is safe." He suddenly looked sad, "So can you explain to me what happened?" I continued down the road, watching Steve as he wanted me to explain.

"He sent me into protective custody." I whispered.

Danny's eyes widened, "What did you see?"

Steve's mouth dropped, "Does it have to do with Mom?" I just nodded. Steve almost shot up again in the seat.

"Damn it. Stay down!" Danny yelled. He rubbed his brow as he muttered, "We should have duct taped you."

Steve glared 'Shut up, this is important' to Danny, "La…."

"My name is Kodi." It was my turn to be glared at as we pulled into the driveway. "We're here."

I jumped out of the car. Steve got out and stretched. "Kodi. What did you see?"

I looked at my brother, "We'll finish this story later." Joe came out of the home and approached us. Steve went to put his hands on my shoulders to get me to spill my darkest secret.

"Steven!" Joe beckoned for him to follow.

I unconsciously started to rub my arm again. "I'm not going anywhere until you're cleared of charges. We'll talk. I promise." Steve just nodded as he jogged towards Joe and his mysterious lead.

As I stood outside with Danny, my phone buzzed.

_Where are you?-Jason_

"Boyfriend again?"

I pocketed my phone. "He's a bit neurotic." Danny made a face as his phone rang again. "Your phone is really annoying."

"Really? So is yours," Danny turned away smirking. "Yeah, Chin. Go ahead."

Steve came out of the house. I looked at him, "So, where's the trail go from here?"

Before Steve could answer Danny announced, "Kamekona's."

Steve pulled a key out of his pocket. "We've got to make a stop on the way."

Danny had to restrain himself from smacking Steve. "Are you insane?" He growled. "You're going to walk into a public place?"

"Danny it's at the airport. No one is going to be paying attention at a time like this…."

"Give me the key." I held my hand out.

Steve and Danny looked at me. "What?"

"You're just asking to get caught if you go. Let me…"

Steve laid the key into my hand. "Take Danny with you."

"And where are you going?" Danny interrupted.

"I'll take him to Kamekona's." Joe smiled. At the airport, the lockers lined an entire wall near the escalators. I walked up to the locker number that matched the key. _EMPTY?_ A bare locker stared back at me. Steve was certain something was in here to help him. I rubbed my fingers around the edge of the locker. There was a soft clang as a piece of plastic dropped from its hiding spot.

"A digital recorder's memory card?"

I was on my way out of the airport when suddenly, "Excuse me, Ma'am."

_Shit. _"Yes, officer?"

"Have you seen this gentleman?" He held up a picture of Steve.

"Nope. Never."

"If you do see him, call 911 immediately."

"Duly noted." As I walked out of the airport, Danny met me at the door. "Turn around and get to your car now. The police are questioning everyone about Steve." I muttered.

"Can you at least tell me we haven't hit a dead end?"

"Depends," I held up the memory card. "You got something to play this on?" After calling Chin, Danny raced us over to Kamekona's shaved ice shop. Chin slipped us into the back where Steve was waiting with a player. As Chin tapped the keyboard, a woman with short brown hair waltzed in.

"Man, these things are delicious!" She froze, staring at me. "Oh, hello."

"Hi?" I replied as she continued to stare. "And you are…?"

"Jenna Kaye." She held her hand out for me to shake, but I didn't. "I'm sorry. It's just I didn't realize someone else was helping out."

Joe White interrupted, "She's Ohana. It's okay."

Jenna continued to give me strange glances. "Is it up yet?" I growled, really wanting to get out of here. A few keystrokes later, a video popped up. "Dad?" Steve's mouth dropped open. I felt tears stung my eyes.

Danny looked over at Steve, "Is he where I think he is?"

Chin nodded, "That's in the Governor's mansion." He turned to Steve, "In the study."

"You shot the Governor in her own house?" I questioned as Steve shot me a look. "You think by chance that camera is still there?"

"Only one way to find out," Steve turned to Chin and Danny. "Somebody's got to go look."

Danny rubbed his brow. "Fine, you guys wait here."

After Danny and Chin left, a big burly man walked in. "Yo, Steve." He froze when he saw me.

"Howzit, Kamekona?" Steve gave him a one armed bro hug.

"Who's the malihini?" Kamekona stared at me.

"I'm not a newcomer." I crossed my arms at him.

"You speak bird? Congratulations. You still look haole to me." He shot back.

"Kamekona. She's ok to be here. What do you want?" Danny gritted his teeth. However, Kamekona narrowed his eyes at me.

"Fine. I'll go stand outside." I walked out and let the guys talk.

Jenna approached me cautiously. "So how do you know Steve?" I eyed her. Jenna still stared at me like she knew me.

"Joe explained it already." There was something about this Jenna Kaye, I didn't like. "I'm just helping, and then I'm going back to my own life." Jenna quickly retreated inside. Within seconds she was out to her car and left.

Chin walked up to me, "What's wrong with her?" I just shrugged. "It's okay to go back inside."

I stepped into the backroom, "Get away from the windows you big oaf." I growled at Steve.

He sat down by the computer and continued to watch me. "I can't believe you are here." Steve smiled. "I feel like I'm going to blink and you will be gone again."

"Yeah, well. I just want to make sure my big brother hasn't tarnished the family name." I took the seat by him.

His smile quickly diminished, "So. I take it as soon as this is over. You're on the first flight out?"

"Maybe," I looked over at Steve. "I don't know. I probably should have stayed hidden."

He scoffed, "You've never thought about coming home?"

I narrowed my eyes, "Every damn day." _How do I tell my brother it's my fault for opening my mouth and our family was split up?_

"Then what happened? Why did Dad have a death certificate wrote up for you?" Suddenly Kamekona stepped into the room.

"Brah, I think we're about to have company."

I jumped and peered out the windows. Squad cars surrounded us from all directions. "Shit. We're screwed."

"Steve McGarrett, we know you're in there. Come out with your hands up!" A cop yelled over a bullhorn.

"Any ideas?" I asked Joe and Steve.

Joe took a breath. "Like the man said, out with our hands up."

We filed out one by one; Steve being last. Hands raised and got down on our knees in the driveway. "They had nothing to do with this. They're innocent, even Kamekona." Steve pleaded with the officers.

The cops didn't listen. One officer went over to Joe and began to arrest him. Another came over to me and wrenched both arms around. "Easy! I'm not wearing the bandage for a fashion statement."

Two officers were beginning to arrest Steve, when Danny's Camaro came to a screeching stop. "Get those cuffs off!" Chin bellowed, "Listen to me, and get those cuffs off!"

"Just in the nick of time," I chuckled.

I looked up in time as three men in suits approached. "Listen to Detective Kelly. McGarrett's innocent."

One by one the cuffs came off. "Governor Denning," Steve nodded.

"We have something you need to see." Governor Denning held up a laptop. We went back inside the backroom of the shop. One of the other suited men powered up the laptop and an image of Steve holding a gun at the Governor filled the screen.

"Is the whole reason you made me leader of your task force so you could keep an eye on me? HUH?" The video played out, showing Steve trying to get Governor Jameson to confess to working with Wo Fat. Suddenly Steve dropped as another figure approached him.

"Oh my…" Governor Jameson jumped up. "What do we do?" She sat back down and started to tap away on a cell phone.

"I have everything under control." I jumped as two shots were fired into the Governor's chest. Governor Denning froze the laptop and looked at Steve.

"I'm hereby pardoning you from all charges in the case of Governor Jameson's murder. Your friends will not be charged with aiding you."

"Governor this proves that Wo Fat is the culprit." Steve pointed to the video player.

"Problem is that he never shows his face and he is never identified by name. We can't charge Wo Fat with this as evidence. It would be thrown out before it ever hit the desk of the district attorney."

Steve jumped up from a chair like it was on fire. "Governor Denning, may I request the reinstatement of Five-0 and its members? So we can track the real suspect in the death of Governor Jameson."

Governor Denning looked around. "I will gladly reinstate Detective Danny Williams," Danny jumped up and down, "Detective Chin Ho Kelly and you, Steve. I will not reinstate Officer Kalakaua seeing as she is still under investigation."

"But…." Steve went to interrupt.

"DON'T!" He took a breath. "I've made my decision. But understand this; I'm not going to be lenient. Any member of Five-0 crosses the line, will answer the consequences. Got it?"

"As long as you understand, sir, that when we work; sometimes the line gets blurred. Getting the job done by any means necessary is the only answer."

Governor Denning held his hand out, and Steve shook it with caution. "Then go get him."

After the Governor and his men left, Steve turned to Chin. "Has Kono checked in with you about that buyer?"

"His name is Kurt Hauff." He pulled out his phone. "She did have a lead but that was three hours ago. I haven't heard anything from her since." Chin punched a few numbers and walked outside.

"Danny, get a uniformed officer to take my sister to my house."

"Like hell. I am not sitting out." I argued.

Steve's face suddenly went red, "I'm not putting you in harm's way. You're a civilian, not a cop." He placed his hand on my shoulder and instinctively I grabbed his arm and wrenched it behind his back. Before I had realized what I did, Steve was bent over and red in the face. Joe looked impressed with me. Chin stood there like he couldn't believe what just played out in front of him. I let go of Steve and Danny stood there in shock.

"Great, another McGarrett that knows that move."

"You need my help. Let me see this through."

Steve nodded. "What did Kono say?"

Chin snapped out of his mini trance, "We got to move quickly. The buy is about to happen and Wo Fat is on the first boat out of here."

Steve pointed at me, "You ride with me."

Steve drove with Danny in the passenger and I was in the back. Steve kept glancing my way. "What do you want me to say? I'm sorry?"

"Why do you want to put yourself into harm's way?" He scolded me.

I rolled my eyes, "Give me a break! I'm not eight anymore."

Danny watched both of us. "This is the most awkward car ride ever."

"Shut up Danno!" Steve and I yelled simultaneously. We pulled up beside a small red Chevy car at the Haleiwa docks. Steve and Danny got out of the car. Before I could exit, Steve grabbed my arms and cuffed me to the steering wheel.

I attempted to slip through his grasp. "You've got to be kidding me."

"You're staying here. I don't want anything to happen to you on my watch." He growled. Joe walked up and shook his head.

"Let her loose, Steven."

Danny gritted his teeth, "Need I remind you what happened the last two times you handcuffed somebody to a car?" Steve sighed as I held my hands up. He unlocked the cuffs and Joe handed me a Glock 9mm from the trunk of the car. Danny handed me a bulletproof vest.

"You stay behind me. Got it?" Steve ordered. We approached the beach to find the boat. Kono noticed a guy in a suit carrying a metal case.

"That's the buyer." Kono pointed him out.

"Come on, Kid. I want to see what you can do." Joe nudged me. He motioned for me to flank him as he would be right behind our suspect. Kurt Hauff didn't get too far before he felt like he was being followed. He turned to see Joe. "FREEZE!" Kurt ran before Joe could say anything else. I jumped out from hiding beside a SUV.

"GET DOWN ON THE GROUND!" Kurt froze at my command. He put the case down and held his hands up. I took my eyes off him for a second and he took the chance to disarm me. The gun skipped across the ground away from us. Kurt's eyes flared as I grabbed his arm and wrenched it behind his back.

"BITCH!" Kurt yelled as I drove my knee into his stomach. He fell to the ground, just as Joe caught up with us. He handed me a zip tie to use for cuffs until the others got back.

"I'm going to call for someone to come pick this up." Joe pointed over to the case. Inside, was a canister with biohazard written across it. I grabbed my gun and pulled Kurt up to his feet. By the time I reached the Camaro, the others were getting back. I shoved Kurt over to Steve.

"Got mine, where's yours?" I smiled up at my brother. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Kono. You and my sister get out of here before HPD and reporters show up." She ushered me to her car.

"You're his sister?!" She whispered. Kono took me to her place to finally eat something since landing here. A few hours passed before she got a text from Chin to meet up at the Palace. "So how long are you going to be here? I want to hear stories on young Steve McGarrett." Kono said playfully as we entered the task force office. Danny passed us beers.

"Like I'm going to tell you with him in the same room," I retorted before taking a drink. Steve chuckled but I saw a strange pain in his eyes.

"I do believe somebody owes me a story." I choked on my drink for a second. Before I could start, Jenna Kaye waltzed in. Steve and Joe saw me get uncomfortable around her.

"Actually we should get going. I want to crash and I'm sure she does too." Steve was first to say.

"Awe, come on!" Danny shouted as we left. Steve didn't say anything as we drove straight to his house. I jumped in the shower as Steve went to get food. After I cleaned up, I walked to the kitchen, where Joe was waiting on me.

"What's wrong?"

"Get your stuff; it's time to go back."

"Now!? But what if I want to stay?"

"I'm afraid you can't, even Steve agrees." He said as he motioned for me to get my stuff. A familiar déjà vu feeling came over me._ I'm not wanted here._

"So much for beginning to feel like home again," I whispered as Joe put me into a taxi to go straight to the airport.


	3. Part One Epilogue: Mole in Steve's Unit

**A/N: **

**I haven't forgotten my stories! Between starting a new job, fighting a bad infection in my hand (Long story), and two relatives having to undergo major surgery; it's been hard to find time to type. I have a little epilogue for the part one. Part two will pick up with Steve's POV. (I can't say for sure when I'll have it posted. But it will be soon, I can promise that.)**

**Thanks for hitting favorite and/or follow! :)**

I woke up rocking back and forth. My head pounded and something was strapped over my nose and mouth. _What the hell….? _Cold metal bound my wrists as I tried to move in the darkness. Fear set in when I kicked boards. _No! _I was in some sort of box. _What the hell happened last night? Or…What day even is it?_

Suddenly the lid made a strange creaking sound. A large crack echoed as splinters rained down on me. I looked up at blinding light as a figure hovered over me. "Good work." A familiar female voice stated.

"Where's our money?" A male voice barked.

"I've got it right here," Two shots rang out as I jumped. The oxygen mask was ripped off my face. Hands grabbed me out of the box and yanked me up. Two henchmen in suits stood beside me. By the way they looked; it screamed Yakuza thugs. I finally turned to the woman, "It's nice to see you, again."

"You?!" I hadn't seen her in months; not since I went to Hawaii to help Steve. Jenna Kaye stood defiantly over the two bodies of the guys who kidnapped me. "You're working with the Yakuza?" Another gentleman approached, looking me over as he ordered the henchmen. They grabbed me by the arms and dragged me towards a car.

"Are you sure he will come after _her?_" I heard the man say.

"Yes sir." She responded as a bag was put over my head. "She is his younger sister, after all."


	4. Part Two: Waterboarded

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm changing up the next chapter of Part 2. But trust me when I say you'll like it. :) As soon as I go over it one more time, I'll get it posted. **

No training prepared me for Jenna's deceit. She suckered me into going to North Korea to help rescue her fiancé. I figured if I could find Wo Fat; he could lead me to my sister. Little did I know, she had a deal already set in place.

_A gun cocked at the back of my head. "I'm sorry, Steve. This was the only way I knew how to get you here."_

Men dragged me into a basement and chained my arms above my head. I could hear Jenna in the next room. "I brought you McGarrett. Now, where's my fiancé?!"

"Take her to him." It was about a few seconds later, I heard her scream.

"Get away from me!" I could hear Jenna try to fight off someone. Two men dragged her into the room with me. She was chained to the wall to my right. Jenna looked up with black mascara running down her face. "I'm so, so sorry. It's my fault." She sobbed.

"What is?" I choked. Jenna looked up, utterly surprised.

"I'm…." She wiped her face and choked back tears as Wo Fat waltzed right in. He looked over at me as he held a .45 to Jenna's head. Without even wincing, he pulled the trigger.

"You sonuva…." One of the henchmen sucker punched me in the ribs.

"Who is Shelburne?"

"I can ask you the same question." The henchmen gave me an uppercut. My head rolled as I spat blood at Wo Fat's feet.

"Steve." He sighed, "I'm not going to ask you again."

"I. Don't. Know." Wo Fat shook his head as he punched me. I could feel my left eye throb. I saw him nod at one of the men and say something in Korean.

"You're trained to deal with any kind of torture I do to you. However," The man returned forcing a gaunt person into room. The cloth bag was removed from their head. I could feel my heart stop as Kodi stared at me. "Let's see how you react to your baby sister's pain." One guard brought a chair in and the other tied Kodi to it. She tried to hold her composure, but the tremor in her right hand gave her away.

"Steve, whatever they want," Kodi took a breath. "Don't give it to them." I couldn't let myself have a breakdown as Dad's finals words echoed the room. One guard leaned the chair back, as the other held a wet cloth over her nose and mouth. Wo Fat walked over and picked up a bucket.

"Who is Shelburne?" He poured the water over the cloth. Kodi thrashed against her bindings.


End file.
